


Birthday Sex

by clautchy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Hooking up, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Teasing, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clautchy/pseuds/clautchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi says he's not going to drink at this party, then someone he doesn't even know the name of has their tongue shoved down his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> written purely for the smut. this is based off something that happened to me a few days ago, where i'm levi and a dumb shit. this features stupid drunk people and levi and erwin being terribly OOC.

He tells himself he won't drink, because he hates the hangovers. He's smart, and he won't drink. He didn't even want to be there, at the party. He didn't know anyone. Apparently it's a birthday party.

So Levi will not drink. It's every alcoholic's statement. _I'll never drink again. Tonight, I'm not going to drink. This time, I won't lose control._ And stubbornly, joining in on the big hypocritical pledge, Levi promises himself that he's not going to. He thinks of all the shit that happens when you drink. He thinks of all the regret the morning after's; the people he fucked and blew and never got their names; the vomiting and the memory loss and the panic attacks and the three day hangovers. Drinking is _utter shit._ Driving to the party, he doesn't know why anyone ever thought drinking was a good idea. In his sober state, he's convinced himself that he's going to go through with the promise, the big lie. 

Then he gets to the party, his car parked just down the street and the house standing out with its thumping music and bright lights. As he approaches the door, he wonders what kind of party it is. The friend who invited him, Hanji, was A-Grade Nerd by day and White Girl Disaster by night. He hoped that the people here were smashed, at least then it would be easier to fit in. Standing alone at a party, _sober_ \- fuck, Levi was already beginning to doubt his self-control with the idea of maybe a few drinks slipping into mind. 

He rings the doorbell and he doesn't have to wait long before someone drags him inside. Levi doesn't know who he is, but he leads him out the back where the real party is. The garden is decked out - the pool being the main attraction where summer babes and the college football team squeal and splash at each other in their flushed, drunken state. There's an open kitchen too, with chairs and a long table where some people are setting up cups for beer pong. Levi finds himself at the open kitchen and he's staring at the contents of the fridge, stuffed to the brim with alcohol. Before he knows it he's drinking down some Jack for a first kick then taking a Smirnoff Ice for a buzz. It'll take more than a few drinks to get him shot. For now, it's something for his hands to do. The drink distracts him from knowing he's not too good at the small talk and worse at socialising. At the normal parties he goes to, he's always with his group of friends. If he gets too fucked up then either Isabel or Farlan would take care of him. And knowing they were there, he'd feel comfortable hooking up with other people.

Now he's got no one except Hanji who he can't see. Maybe she's fucking someone. Maybe she didn't come at all and no one's got any fucking idea who he is. 

It's ten minutes in and Levi's gone back to the fridge. Another Ice. Someone suggests shots and then it's easy to settle in. Levi helps, finding any liqueur he can find. Someone shouts for grim reapers, and soon Levi's mixing red absinthe, vodka and jäger in each shot glass even if it's not really the right ingredients. Around him, everyone takes their shots and the hit makes his skin tingle. 

There's a gap in his memory there. He remembers the taste of jet fuel burning the back of his throat as it always did and after maybe one too many coughing when he forced another shot down his throat. Somehow, he was no longer at the table but holding onto someone's wrist and dragging them up the side of the house until they made it back to the front lawn. The guy he's with is laughing but Levi's too busy watching his footing in the dark, his shoulders hitting the fence a few times as he clumsily staggers through the darkness.

Levi can only think of the big lie, knowing if he really wasn't going to drink he wouldn't have agreed to have come to this stupid party in the first place. But it doesn't matter now; he's smashed and full of confidence. 

He's not sure how he found himself on the grass either. Any other time, he would have been disgusted. A public lawn, filled with dog shit, cat piss and every fucking germ under the sun. In his peripheral vision, he sees a cockroach scuttling along the kerb. God, he really doesn't fucking care at this point.

He starts paying attention to what's in front of him, the big, muscled blonde on top of him. The blonde's hips roll over his desperately and Levi grabs onto his tight-fitted shirt, pulling him down aggressively into a messy kiss. The blonde's tongue is basically shoved down his throat; he can hardly breathe as teeth scrape over his lips. Their tongues loll over each other, fat and wet and passionate. Technique is disregarded. It doesn't matter at this point. All Levi can think of is the blonde's dick that's been rubbing against his. 

So he forces a hand through their close bodies, touching ripped muscle which turns him on even more as he finds the guy's waistband. _Button._ It pisses him off, knowing he has to use his brain a bit to get the pants off. Making his brain think of his hand instead of his desire for a few seconds, he manages to slip the button out of the clasp. He finds the fly and pulls it down, made easier as the blonde lifts his hips a bit. 

Levi's hand dives into the guy's pants and then he's found his dick. It's so fucking hard. Levi growls, the guy above him moaning into his mouth and biting his lips while Levi starts jerking him off, not romantic in any kind; an eager fuck that Levi loves doing, knowing he's making someone hard, making them whimper and impatient to come. It's his drunk ego inside of him. His insides blaze up with adrenaline and sex, wanting to make this guy scream and come into his hand and then want more and more. He hears a car go by on the road and he gets more excited, the impulsiveness of this whole fling making him hot enough as it is. 

It surprises him when the blonde grabs his wrist and pulls his hand out. Levi hisses, trying to grab the guy's cock again. It surprises him more when the blonde stops kissing him and Levi finally sees his face properly, not just the general outline he took in before. It's his eyes that he sees first, icy blue crystals that cut through him. He feels very small now, becoming aware of how small he is underneath the blonde. Levi wants to fuck his face now, the attraction evident. The truth is, he's fucking _hot._ He has a face chiseled out of marble, his whole body worthy enough to be compared to the Greek gods themselves. His high cheekbones and hard jaw remind Levi of every lead actor in Hollywood - the kind of guy that killed all the bad guys and got the girl. And here was Levi, having him all to himself.

Or, the other way round. 

"I know you wanna fuck me," he murmurs into Levi's ear, gently biting at his lobe. "But I want to make you suffer."

"You asshole," Levi moans, throwing his head back. His face is flushed now, horny and impatient. Another pathetic attempt, he tries reaching back into the blonde's pants. He's stopped, easily, and it becomes evident that he's more drunk than the other. 

He starts rolling his hips again, the friction making him heat up more and whimper. Blondie then bites into his neck, _really hard,_ and Levi lets out a yelp of pain, too drunk to be annoyed and smashed enough that it feels good. " _Fuck,_ " Levi breathes heavily, shuddering underneath him. Tongue and teeth attack his neck until his skin's swelling and raw, but it's not enough. There's not enough fucking. He's done with the kissing. He _needs_ the fuck, even if it's quick and bad, he needs an orgasm. Now.

"Fuck me," he whines. It's a plea, but it only makes Blondie tease him more.

"You want me to fuck you?" Blondie asks, his baritone voice reverberating onto his neck. He could come to that voice. He bucks his hips into Blondie's, making once again another dive for his pants. 

"Yes, _yes_ , f-fuck me you fuckin' prick," Levi's desperate, and now he's thinking of the cock he was holding before. He was trying to imagine what it looked like. In his hand it was thick and hot, and just as generously big. He wouldn't be able to get all of it in his mouth even if he tried to fight his gag-reflex. But fuck, he still wants it. 

Levi bucks his hips again, irritated. "You have to deserve it first," Blondie sits up and pulls Levi's top off. Levi's quick to cooperate, throwing it away immediately. He reaches for Blondie's shirt but his hands are slapped away. "You don't get to play anymore. I want to make you suffer," Blondie's now growling, blue eyes locked onto his own grey ones. He jerks his hips against Levi's. Then he's leaning down, biting on Levi's nipples. He does it one at a time, taking his time on both. He circles his tongue and grazes his teeth on each nipple, biting down hard and making Levi moan and clench. He wouldn't usually enjoy this, but he's so off his face that anything Blondie does is a turn on.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Levi spasms in pleasure, Blondie's hand suddenly palming his too-tight jeans. 

"Do you like that?" Blondie asks, rubbing his cock through his jeans. He feels like he's going to explode; there's so much heat and it keeps jumping from his head to his hips every few seconds. Levi nods fervently, "Yes, fuck, _fuck I like it!_ " His voice breaks at the end. It's too much to talk now. There's too much to think about - no, there's nothing to think about. Levi can't think at all. He can hardly focus on Blondie in front of him, the chiseled face becoming a blur as Levi whimpers and shudders at Blondie's teasing. 

"I could suck you off, right now. I could have your cock in my mouth," Blondie says as he leans down for another sloppy kiss. "Your cum leaking down my throat, you want that?"

"Just do it," Levi groans. He unbuttons his own jeans, grabbing Blondie's wrist. He tries to get Blondie to touch him, his cock aching for something other than rough fabric. 

"But I'm having so much fun hurting you," Blondie bites one of his nipples again, making Levi cry out. Obviously, he was too loud. Blondie cups his mouth, shushing him.

"We're outside," he reminds him playfully. At this moment exactly, a car drives down the suburban street. Levi's heart almost skips a beat as reality crashes down on him. But as the car drives by, the drunkenness takes over and Levi grabs for Blondie's strong jaw and pulls it to his. 

"I don't fuckin' care," Levi hisses between wet kisses. "Fuck me."

"Why?" Blondie asks, and it's so simply Levi's at a loss for an answer. They're still grinding each other and Blondie's still biting and kissing him, but it's an evidently deflating realisation that he's not going to get his fuck. 

"Fuck you," Levi spits. He pushes Blondie away, trying to stand up despite the lacking coordination skills. His head starts spinning and he holds it, wincing as he tries to remember where he is. Does he want to try someone else? Or go back to his car and crash there? It's too much to a decision at this point, but it seemed he never had to make one because Blondie already had an idea.

Now that Levi was standing, Blondie reaches for Levi's hips and pulls down his jeans. Levi exhales, grabbing onto hair for balance. Teasingly, Blondie kisses Levi's hips and inner thighs and right on his pants waistband, very slowly making his way to Levi's crotch. After what seemed like forever, finally, his hard cock sprang free from the death-fabric. "Suck me, you dickhead," Levi begs, "I fucking need this."

Blondie's eyes glance up to Levi temporarily, a look of mischief and lust across his face. "I guess I can."

Levi almost screams in frustration but bites down on his tongue. Then, like the heavens had finally fucking opened up, he feels Blondie's warm, soft tongue at the tip of his leaking cock. His knees go weak and he doesn't think he's going to make it standing up. 

Apparently, it didn't matter if he's going to make it or not. It's a bit of a blur, really. His eyes are closed and he's enjoying Blondie's mouth, then it's gone and he's collapsed on the ground and there are a lot of people now laughing and jeering. And as he closes his eyes, tired and drunk and horny, he has a sudden sober thought, wondering what all these people thought of this disgusting piece of shit they didn't know, half-naked on the front lawn and just about passed out.

He doesn't know the answer to this. He wakes up not too long later.

It's still night. He's still drunk. He guesses he was only gone for half an hour at the most, but the problem is he has no idea where he is. He finds himself on a bed but it's so dark he can hardly see anything else in the room. Clumsily, he climbs off and stands up. His shirt's missing, but at least his jeans are still on him albeit undone. He pulls up his fly and does up the button, but it takes a while. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees more of what's in the room. It's mostly all generic, a desk and a wardrobe and a mirror, nothing too fancy and nothing that stands out. So, Levi decides he should leave the room and makes way for the door. He swings it open and stumbles into another room. Again, it's dark. It seems the whole party is happening outside. He wonders who owns this house. Most college students didn't have houses. It could be a share house, but one this nice?

Levi tries not to think about it too much. Thinking is hurting his brain. Instead, he looks for the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. He hasn't had any water or eaten anything the whole night and if he doesn't get something in him quickly he's going to have to deal with a fucking nightmare of a hangover.

He finds the pantry and lo and behold is a packet of chips waiting for Levi to open them. He makes a beeline for a couch on the opposite side of the large room, munching loudly on the chips. He couldn't really taste them though, but that didn't matter. About halfway through the packet his bladder decides to pop in. He drops the chips, searching for a bathroom around the house. It took only a few minutes to find and he pissed, feeling a lot better afterwards.

Then, he returns to the living room. He would have sat back down if there wasn't someone sitting there already. It's Blondie. The desire returns to Levi and he's tempted to pounce him and just fuck him right there. Blondie smiles at him. "Feeling better?"

Levi nods once, actually feeling a little awkward as his stomach drops. Blondie definitely isn't as drunk as he is. He had been playing him the whole time.

"I've never seen you on campus before," Blondie starts. Levi decides to sit down next to him even if it was a bit cramped, because he's still too drunk to stand for more than a few minutes. "When my friends caught us outside, Hanji told me who you were."

"Good for fucking you," Levi shrugs, a little bored. "If you don't wanna fuck, okay. You do, good. I'm not a strings-attached person. But you bullshit me again and I swear -"

Levi's cut off by Blondie's mouth, this time the kiss soft and practiced, gliding over Levi's lips gently. Blondie hums into the kiss, then he presses his tongue against Levi and he parts his mouth for him. This time, when Blondie's tongue enters Levi's mouth, it's pleasant and sweet, no longer a desperate sprawl on the ground. Blondie breaks the kiss, murmuring, "Levi. _Levi... _" and God he never thought he would get such a hard-on at hearing his own name.__

__"What's your name?" the words spill out of Levi before he could stop himself. Dangerous territory. First names then suddenly it was commitment and love and feelings that aren't needed._ _

__"Erwin," he replies softly._ _

__When you knew someone's name they suddenly became a lot more intimate. It didn't take long for clothes to be discarded once again, and this time for real, because finally Levi is getting it. If Levi doubted Erwin's skill outside, then he took it all back because he's nothing but practiced, tongue swiping over Levi's wet shaft while he takes all of him in his mouth._ _

__Levi wishes he took in more of the moment, that he could remember it and think back on it. He won't lie, it's one of the best fucks in his life. And he doesn't remember most of it. He remembers Erwin's eyes, and the regrettable bullshit outside, and he remembers coming all in Erwin's mouth until it's dribbling down his chin._ _

__Sometime through the night, though, Erwin's thanking him and it hits Levi only then that it really is a birthday party - big boy Erwin got quite the present from Levi, he realises stupidly._ _

__The next morning, he tells himself he'll never drink again when he finds himself on the wooden floor of Erwin's house to the smell of bacon and eggs. With his eyes still closed and still not quite awake, he swears he won't drink._ _

__The big lie._ _

**Author's Note:**

> pro tip: don't get drunk you regret things  
> pro tip 2: get drunk because you get confidence and can hook up with people
> 
> do you see my problem? like me in this situation, i'm not giving you guys actual sex because that would be too easy, wouldn't it?
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this piece of shit.


End file.
